sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Locks, Nine Pints, Nine Minutes (Roleplay)
Nine Locks, Nine Pints, Nine Minutes is a psychological horror RP based as a parody of the 999 (Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors) in the Zero Escape series. Characters will be enlisted as participants of a game of life and death, known as the Gemini Game. They will be trapped until 6 people are dead and the game will end. It is hosted by an artificial game master named Ennea. The RP will consists of decision choices from the community and the creator itself. Instructions below will help you guide on how this RP works. Instructions Each participant will be bound with a large restraint on their arm, and chained with another random partcipant. The randomization process will be handled by the creator. Because of this, there will be a lot of limited movement between each other, thus teamwork is needed. The players will be given 9 minutes to get out, otherwise; resulting an imminent death for you and your partner. Take note that the creator will be one to choose your partner. In the worst possible scenario where it is common, you'll get tag with a partner which is more likely that you'll be conflicted. In the beginning of the game, players will be put on a puzzle room immediately in the game. The time limit is 18 minutes this time and the puzzle difficulty that will be given will be the same in type and shape. Once the players were able to made it out alive, they will be put in a central lobby with 4 computer monitors in the center. This is where the rules and penalties explain. Rules / Penalties Penalties are executed painfully to your character. In the beginning of the game, a bomb is attached on the chests of the players. The detonators are the restraints. There are 2 modes of executions within the restraints. First, it can self-initiate a self-destruct mechanism to the bomb if a penalty is given. The other is an injection of high dose of muscle relaxtant from the chest mechanism, resulting a slowly peaceful death. This will occur if your partner died. There are also 2 ways of removing the restraints. If a person is dead, the restraint will detect for a pulse and if there is none, the restrain will be remove. Another simple way will be escaping through the facility. Here are your rules for the game and RP. *No G-Modding *This RP highly restricts any special abilities from participants. Upon doing so, a penalty will be given to you and your partner. *Players are allowed to kill each other and they are free to roam around the facility and the available puzzle rooms. *Once a puzzle room starts, the entranced will be locked, but the door will be opened by the entranced side. *6 Players are required to escape. Ennea will announce this to you, along with the location of the casualty. *Puzzle Rooms are available if you are needed. Other players will be put to sleep once the door closes. Participants (Please comment down below to ensure your character will be listed here. Also leave a link to your character. Counter limit: 9) *Trinitro Stropher (JamesTechno998) *??? Prologue "You are all awaken in a dark rusty room. Eventually, you found out that this room is a worn-out elevator. You tried to get out at first but of course it is locked. A message shows that the elevator will drop you in about 18 minutes and to get out is to simply input the correct password of a 9-combination lock from other players and your self. Of course, you are not alone in doing this; you have a partner. This is the Gemini Game, let's begin." Update *I'll be posting more updates. Start commenting if you want to join in. Maximum is 9. Category:Roleplays